Wiki Rules/Page Layouts
Before starting to edit on the wiki, please read all of this first or else the admins will feel free to remove your edits again. Description : The pages on our wiki follow certain page layouts which need to be followed when editing, to avoid having messy pages all over the place. Deleting or changing the coding of that layout is not allowed, as the admins want the pages to stay clearly arranged. Attempts to change the layout will be undone in almost all cases and your work would go to waste. Do not try to take over the wiki by designing your own pages, the admins are highly active and will remove your edits! : Here is a list of a few things that count as changing the layout: ::* Resizing images where it is not necessary (Especially infobox images) ::* Removing coding in general (Such as removing several codes, etc) ::* Removing the tab parent templates (The tabs at the top) ::* Adding completely unnecessary categories to the pages ::*Removing infoboxes or large amounts of content ::* Bolding / italicizing something that does not need to get bolded / italicized ::*Removing official sources or content that has been posted with official source Character Pages : Character pages start with a so called parent tab (See below), an infobox and a small introduction, plus a Template. : The following content of the page must have these sections in order: ::*Appearance ::*Personality ::*Eye Ability (Optional) ::*Songs ::*Trivia ::*Quotes ::*References :* The Song section contains a "Main" and "Cameo" subsection. :* The References section must contain a scrollbox with a code, plus the "Character Nav" template. :* Trivia should only be content that does not get obviously revealed in any media and cannot be added to appearance, history or personality. :* Lyrics from the songs do not count as character quotes. Please refrain from adding them. :* For some side characters, the "History" Tab is not added and instead the "Personality" section becomes "Personality & History". Episode Pages : Episode pages are admin locked and cannot be edited by regular members (Click here for more information). Song Pages : Song pages start with a parent tab (See below), an infobox and a small introduction, plus a Template. A song introduction is usually added per Template. : The following content of the page must have these sections in order: ::*Background ::*Lyrics & Translation ::*References :*The "Lyrics & Translation" section contains a tabber with Japanese Lyrics and an English Translation. The Kanji and Romaji of the Japanese Lyrics are put into a specific wiki code, so that they are next to each other in their own tab. :* The References section must contain the template. :*The "Derivative Works" tab shall not contain any official videos, but covers and fanmade Pvs to a song. Manga Chapters : Manga Chapter pages start with an infobox and a small introduction, plus a Template. : The following content of the page must have these sections in order: ::*Summary ::*Gallery ::*See also :*The "Summary" section must be ended with a template, so the gallery does not interfere with the infobox. :*Galleries may only contain a maximum of 8 images, which should only show the most important parts of a chapter. :*The "See also" section must contain the template. Category:All pages Category:Community